1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gliding board, especially a snowboard, as well as its manufacturing process.
2. Background and Material Information
Currently available snowboards generally have a composite structure in which various materials are combined, such that each functions optimally, with regard to the distribution of the mechanical stresses. Thus, the structure generally includes decoration and peripheral protection elements, forming the top surface and the lateral surfaces of the snowbaord internal, resistance elements or load-carrying layers, which are made out of a material having a high mechanical strength and stiffness. The structure also includes filling elements such as a core with a honeycomb structure or made of wood, a gliding sole forming the bottom surface of the ski and ensuring proper gliding on the snow, and metallic running edges forming the bottom surface edges of the ski board or snowboard.
To obtain the appropriate physical characteristics, the manufacture of modern boards therefore calls for a wide variety of materials: the gliding bottom surfaces are generally made of polyethylene, the honeycomb cores are made of synthetic foam, and the running edges are made of steel, the top surfaces of the ski are made of a thermoplastic sheet, and the load-carrying layers are metal or fiber-reinforced resin plates.
In the particular field of snowboarding, the running edge is preferably constituted by a steel shaped element surrounding the bottom surface, including its turned-up portions at the rear, forming the tail, and at the front, forming the shovel, unlike an alpine ski or cross country on which the running edge is arranged solely on the lateral sides, because its primary role is to ensure the gripping of the ski to enable turning, stopping, etc. Conversely, snowboarding is a form of sport where all of the parts constituting the board, including the shovel and the tail, are used, in addition to its lateral sides, to make it possible accomplish ballet-type acrobatic movements, take support, land from jumps, etc.
Furthermore, in snowboarding, the running edge also plays a protective role, and it must therefore resist substantial mechanical stresses to prevent any fracture during the bending of the board, to not tear away, to resist abrasion, etc.
It is for these various reasons that the running edge of a snowboard, in addition to being made of steel, is arranged over the entire periphery of the board. This reinforcement, which is extended to the end portions, i.e., the tail and the shovel, also makes it possible to lighten the structure of these portions for an identical solidity, the running edge compensating for the decrease in their thickness.
Another reason for adopting peripheral running edges in snowboards is the search for a frontal gliding when an obstacle is encountered.
Thus, the manufacturers have peripherally protected the ski boards with a running edge made out of a shaped element which extends around the board, its free ends substantially joining one another, without any positive linkage however, such shaped element being solely maintained by attachment elements embedded in the board during molding of the latter.
Running edges of this type are also known, but which are made in two portions to facilitate the shaping, but whose jointed ends of each are not linked.
There results a number of disadvantages, because during a shock, the resistance of the junction zone is weak, and a separation of these ends of the running edges can occur, leading to a misalignment or to a lifting which can facilitate the tearing under certain circumstances.